


T is for...(Jonas drabble)

by Lokei



Series: Stargate SG-1 Alphabet Soup Contributions [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokei/pseuds/Lokei





	T is for...(Jonas drabble)

**T is for Temptation**

Jonas doesn’t think of himself as terribly clever. Intelligent, sure, and possessed of a good memory which helps him to facts on fast-recall. But that doesn’t make him a quick thinker. A quick thinker wouldn’t have stood there gawking and let an alien crash through a glass wall to save a planet that wasn’t his own. In Jonas’s defense, he’s gotten better, working with Colonel O’Neill and the rest of SG-1. Their reflexes are incredible, and he feels like he’s made some real contributions to the team. Of course, then there are days like this one, where he finds a crashed ship on a supposedly empty planet and then forgets to tell O’Neill where he is so that the Colonel can check it out for himself.

Minor setback.

So when Hammond comes to the lab to tell him that Reynard appears to have tried to hack into the base’s computers, Jonas is giddy with relief—not because O’Neill’s distrust in the shipwrecked crew has been well placed, but because he has an idea. Those folks have been stuck on that planet for a long time, so clearly any option for escape would be welcome, but there’s real hunger in Reynard’s gaze when Jonas talks about traveling through the Stargate. Jonas understands that—the Gate is like the ultimate siren to any curious nature. Whether Reynard’s hunger is anything more than greed is yet to be determined, but Jonas suddenly feels like laying out a little trap. Reynard can sweet-talk all she likes, but as Jonas gathers his motley assortment of treasures, he grins. Compared to being part of this team, she’s little temptation.


End file.
